User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive confirming Hank as part of Halo: Memory let me know [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) "Nice to Have you Back" "And Ma'am SIR? Nice to have you back" -Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, Halo 3, Level: Halo Sums it up, pretty much; nice to see you alive and kicking after your long absence (at least to me. I haven't known you to be on for a long time, although I might just not have looked in the right places). Looking forward to many a future collaboration, my friend. "The 1337 Crew gladly welcomes you back into the system" RE: Confirming Hank — Sorry for the confusion, I did mean to say Halo: Memory Hey Brandon, so sorry if I caused any confusion; I did indeed mean Halo: Memory; recently I've been trying to wrap up some loose ends in the Relentless-verse on HFFW and was just wondering if he was good to go for Memory. Thanks [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) alright thanks a lot man I appreciate it I think that he'll be either involved in the Memory subplot or the Forerunner Dreadnought subplots ... it might be tricky if he's in the Memory subplot because everyone in that subplot I believe dies. Thanks a lot though; ok will you be on gmail sometime so we could talk? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) RfA Dear Rotaretillbo (Rot), I was wondering what happened to mine,CTs and Sgt.Johnson's RfA Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:53, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks for the Message detailing everything etc. But my opinion is that HF (don't want to undermine you) could do with one if not two new admins. Wells thanks for hearing me out Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Something... # I really did know of the project-page clean-up operation, however... # After seeing nothing going on, I figured it was over... # Quite frankly, isn't that the same page that you used to be RfA'd? :P # It was there, that's the only RfA procedure I saw... and last but not least # Out of the 10 admins, two are only editing at least once every day, one does stuff on the weekends, three are semi-active, one has technical issues, one just pops on, reads some stuff, and leaves, and two haven't edited in forever. Out of those ten, one may be going to the Naval Academy very shortly, and so, he probably won't be able to edit, ever, as it's a very rigorous school. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I do remember that chat. Well, my number is judging from the "Category:Administrators" page, where Donut and Leon are still included. I do see your point, however, I still question the hole "loophole" business... what kind of loophole were we discussing? Anyways, I apologize for any problems this may have caused the admin team, as well, quite frankly, I'm an idiot. Have a nice day, Rot. :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:36, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Well, I'm guessing that I'll never become an administrator, so, I guess I was just being stupid. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) URGENT Get on Skype. Now. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) it is imperative that we speak as soon as possible on gmail. don't worry; it's not bad. But we must speak soon. Thanks. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) J!mmy <3 Plagiarism thanks thank you for commenting on the Bulldog, and i am sorry about removing the templated myself just got carried away with bein acused of copying, thanks, J!MMY''8806 09:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Help! hi i ask of your view on the following pages which ajax seem's to have aproblem with: *Talk:Continent Artillary Tank *Talk:Red-Arrow Defence System *Talk:Zeus Heavy Assault Tank *Zeus Command Vehicle *Stinger Missile Tank if you would help solve these problems that would be much appreciated. J!MMY''8806 18:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Rex Hi i was wondering if you would be able to go over the Rex Ultra Heavy Anti-Vehicle Walker and check if it now meets the guidelines set, and if the problem is resolved, i ask you for your judgment has always been fare in the past, thanks alot, if the Rex still has problems please tell me them and any help you can offer to resolve them would be much appreciated. Thanks J!MMY''8806 16:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Zombie Group Mind If I tag along with the insane guy? ;) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Man; also thanks for the quick reply ^.^ SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: Damn :P My guy has a Barret REC7 (or M468) I'll say he picked it up off a dead guy? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) - Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC)